However, tumor margin recurrences are seen during follow-up in many Cases. Preclinical model tumor studies performed by this P.I. Confirm that combined injections of cisplatinum in a gel vehicle (CDDP/gel) followed by LITT led to significant improvement in both survival and cure rate. Intratumor drug therapy with a slow release cisplatinum gel (CDDP/gel) is effective for tumor palliation with most cancer patients experiencing only minor side effects and no drug-related toxicity. A promising next step is to combine intralesional anti-cancer drugs with laser photothermal activation via LITT for control of marginal recurrences and significantly improve survival in these patients. We hypothesize that laser thermal therapy after CDDP/gel will be: 1 - )safe and tolerable; 2-) effective, and 3-) will positively impact overall quality of life in head and neck cancer patients. The objectives is to: Initiate a Phase I study determining the maximum toxicity dose (MTD) of intratumor CDDP/gel for combined laser thermal therapy (Specific Aim1); define feasibility and effectiveness in a Phase II study (Specific Aim 2); assess patient's perceptions of treatment, toxicity, residual impairment, and their impact on patient related quality of life (Specific Aim 3). The Career Development Award will provide protected time for further training of the Minority Investigator in the responsible conduct of clinical trials, biostatistics, and outcomes in patient-oriented research, as well as to advance this novel technique combining CDDP/gel for improved LITT cancer treatment. He is in an excellent environment with a well-defined institutional plan, which should ensure optimal development for the candidate to become a successful Latino surgical oncologist experienced in Clinical Investigations. The candidate envisions CDDP/gel and LITT treatments under MR guidance as an ultimate merger of bioeletronics to improve tumor palliation outcome. After the Phase I-II trial, and with independent funds, the investigator plans to improve effectiveness of laser and drug therapy by performing combined treatment under magnetic resonance guidance. The UCLA investigators are one of the first groups to develop combined drug and laser therapy as well as imaging guided laser ablation procedures for cancer treatment. The minimally invasive procedures proposed have strong translational potential not only for less traumatic palliation of head and neck cancer, but may prove useful for other types of inoperable primary and metastatic tumors in advanced cancer patients.